1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a container dispenser and, more particularly, to a machine for automatically dispensing containers of beverages and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic dispensing machines are known and are used to dispense beverage containers as well as containers containing food. The beverage dispensers are by far the most common and machines are known for dispensing cans, glass bottles and plastic bottles. In the soda industry, glass bottles were replaced by cans many years ago and, today, plastic containers are replacing cans. The modem consumer is more health conscious and bottled water is extremely popular along with a host of non-carbonated flavoured water based beverages as well as fruit juices and sport drinks. Most containers for beverages have an elongated shape and plastic containers and soda cans have greater longitudinal strength than lateral strength. Vending machines for beverages typically store and move the containers through the machine horizontally. It is important to have a large number of selections on the machine as there are a large number of different products available. It is also important to have large storage facilities for each selection. Previous machines have a relatively low number of selections. Those previous machines that have a large number of selections have a low storage capacity for each selection or they are susceptible to becoming jammed, or they are too complex or expensive to manufacture.
Some previous vending machines jam frequently or the containers are damaged while they are moved within the machine or the machines fail too frequently.